Superanimal Physiology
The power to be an animal that possesses supernatural powers and abilities. Also Called * Enhanced Animal Physiology * Meta-Animal Physiology * Superpowered Animal Physiology Capabilities The user either is or can transform into an animal that possesses superhuman powers and abilities far beyond those of regular animals. Said animal can be any animal, be it an insect, a reptile, a fish, a mammal, an amphibian, or a bird. Such an animal would be several times more powerful than a normal one, much like how a metahuman would be to a normal human. For instance, these animals can defend themselves much better and be able to defeat threats that regular animals wouldn't be capable of doing so on their own. For an animal to become a meta-animal, they have to gain powers/abilities through enchantment, genetic engineering, evolution, birth, etc without their physiology being altered. Applications Powers that users may possess, but are not limited to: * Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality * Energy Manipulation * Enhanced/Supernatural Condition * Extrasensory Perception * Flight * Force Field Generation * Human Physiology * Intangibility * Invisibility * Natural Weaponry * Regenerative Healing Factor * Telekinesis * Teleportation * Unnatural Size Associations * Evolution * Genetic Mutation * Science Attuned Physiology * Superpowered Physiology Limitations * Much like Metahumans on the other hand, unless they possess some resistances/immunities, they will still have the same exact limitations that each animal actually has. * If artificial powers/abilities would somehow become unstable, meta-animals would start to undergo unwanted mutations. * May only be limited to transforming into only one animal. Known Users Gallery Dog Star Patrol 01.jpeg|Dog Star Patrol (Krypto the Superdog) Dynomutt.jpg|Dynomutt (Dynomutt, Dog Wonder) Underdog (animated TV series).jpg|Underdog (Underdog), a dog who is capable of Flight, increased speed, strength, and durability, capable of regeneration and healing, yet he also has heightened senses and Decelerated Aging. Gorilla Grodd.jpg|Gorilla Grodd (DC Comics) is a highly intelligent Gorilla that has psychokinetic abilities, namely Telekinesis, and Telepathy. Power Ponies ID Annual 2014.png|The Power Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), with the exception of Masked Matter-Horn, Mistress Mare-velous, Radiance, Zapp, and Hun-drum, are an Earth, and Pegasus Pony that have Superpowers. Mane-iac.png|Mane-iac (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), an Earth Pony with a special prehensile mane. MLP The Movie Pinkie Pie official artwork (2).png|Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) is a brilliant example of an Earth Pony that is capable of Cartoon Physics. MLP The Movie Rainbow Dash official artwork.png|Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) for a Pegasus, has an increased level of speed, strength and durability. Rockhoof.png|After hitting a mysterious anomaly with his shovel, Rockhoof (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) became an Earth Pony with incredible strength. Maud Pie.png|For an Earth Pony, Maud Pie's (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) level of strength is incredible, performing feats like throwing a boulder great distances. Sonic the Hedgehog line-up.gif|Anthropomorphic animals (Sonic the Hedgehog) SU95VariantColors.jpeg|Mobians (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Ninja Turtles.jpg|Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Bullet.png|Bullet (The Powerpuff Girls), a Squirrel who possesses powers via Chemical X, including Supernatural Condition, Flight, and a Regenerative Healing Factor. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Enhancements Category:Science Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Common Powers